


His Forever

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Riley's waiting on an answer.





	His Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Forever  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 217  
>  **Summary:** Riley's waiting on an answer.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5173871.html) Day 19 at nekid_spike

For the last three days it felt as if he was losing her. He could feel her pulling away from him by the second. Riley knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut. She wasn’t ready. There was no telling if she would ever be ready for him. Maybe if he was...

“Riley.” A sharp finger poke to his ribs brought his attention back to where he was at.

“Sorry.” 

Before he could say anything else Buffy continued, “You were a million miles away.” But she didn’t need to ask why. She knew he was waiting for an answer and was already presuming the worst. Buffy ducked her head to hide the secretive smile she was positive was showing on her face.

Buffy stepped closer to Riley, snuggling into his embrace. Slowly she leaned her head back until she could look into his eyes. “Yes.”

A look of confusion crossed Riley’s face. He didn’t have a clue about what was going on. But at the huge smile on Buffy’s face a look of dawning appeared on his. “Yes?”

She nodded and repeated, “Yes.”

The word had barely left her mouth before Riley gave a whoop of joy and swung her around in his arms. 

He had thought he was losing her but instead she would be his forever.


End file.
